


Where A Loose End Met

by Marineii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bad Parenting, Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter, But Dumbledore is an ass, Child Neglect, Crack at the start, Dumbledore lovers will see truth of the man, F/M, Good Slytherins, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Potter bashing, Smart Harry Potter, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), jk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marineii/pseuds/Marineii
Summary: Harry was failed. Harry was neglected. Harry was forgotten. The sad part about all this is that he knew all this; He knew he was failed, neglected and forgotten. So he ran, and when he stopped he became loved, cherished and remembered.  This is Harry's story of how he became 'Hadrian Cepheus Lestrange'.May Include: RL/SB BL/RL LM/NM JP/LPInspired By: 'Corvus' By LadyFreak on Fanfiction.netCrossPosted on Wattpad ~~( ͡°з ͡°)





	1. The One Where It All Started

3rd POV

Tom Marvolo Riddle, or more commonly known as Lord Voldemort or The Dark Lord was walking up to Godric's Hollow. His eyes were glazed over and the full moon was shimmering brightly at the perigee of the night was reflected in his eyes. Tom simply looked like a walking dead man. As Tom was creeping up the driveway, the sounds of a small loving family could be heard.

"Harry, Godric! It's time for bed! Come On!" Lily shouted.

"No mama! It time for the boom! Boom! Fy! Fy! YIPPIE!" Godric squealed.

"Oh James, how much sugar did you give them?" Lily questioned,

James cowered at Lily's angry glare that was burning holes into his head. 

"Uh, not that much?" James Squeaked "I mean a few pieces here and there and well yeah?" 

By the time James answered the question, Tommy Boi was at the door. 

*BANG* *BANG*

"James, honey. Who would that be? We are under the fidelius charm so no wizard except Peter should be able to find us and he wouldn't be up at this hour as well the muggles wouldn't be up either. Could you check through the window? And James honey, be careful." Lily spoke quietly

*BANG*

"Lily. LILY! He's here! HE'S HERE! QUICK TAKE THE KIDS BEFORE HE COMES! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF! QUICK!" James Shouted, 

"I love you, James. I love you." And Lily ran off to the boy's bedroom hoping that she'd have enough time to run away.

*BOOM*

Godric's Hollow front door crashed to the ground as the bombarda spell hit the door.

"Shiit, where's my wand," muttered James as he started to feel his pockets "Oh no..."

"STUPEFY!" Tom-Tom dazedly said,

James was forcefully flung back into the wall landing onto the stairs before becoming unconscious. Tom slowly stepped over James without a glance to the body and continued looking on forward to Harry's and Godric's bedroom. In the bedroom could be heard continuous whispering.

"Harry, Godric... Mama loves you, Dada loves you,"

Suddenly, Tommy Boi bursts through the door and Lily gasps her quiet tears turning into loud sobs.

"PLEASE! Not my children...take me, me instead.." sobbed Lily, spreading her arms out so that Tommy Boi couldn't reach Harry or Godric.

"Move away you dumb ho! You're useless as of this moment filthy Mudblood."

"NEVER!" Lily screams before trying to right hook Tommy Boi face.

She fails.

Tommy Boi then gracefully flicks his wand as yells, "CRUCIO"

Lily starts wriggling on the group like a 2 -legged centipede and soon enough passes out.

Then, Tommy Boi slowly walks over to the cot where Harry and Godric lay.

"Time for you to die, Potters" BunnyMort© whispers,

The room is filled with crying and screaming.

"MAMA! DADA!" screams Godric drooling everywhere.

"Mummy..." Harry sniffed, "Daddy...",

Voldemort starts to walk towards Harry and yells, "AVADA KEDARVA!"

The blinding, bright green light that was pointed at Harry missed him and hit a beam, making it fall and scratching Godric's cheek with a long line from his ear to the corner of his mouth making Godric start bleeding profoundly as well as making him pass out from exhaustion. 

Ickle little Voldy-kins soon repositions and again yells, "AVADA KEDARVA," at Harry but the spell faulters and bounces off Harry hitting Voldemold instead turning him into a spirit and flying off.

Soon it falls silent like the calm after the storm and Harry's Sniffles could only be heard before he too passes out from exhaustion.

Find out what happens in the next chapter........ 

 

AN: Woooooow. I am spooked. Poor Harry. My friends and I wrote this so it is a bit stupid at times but it was fun to write lmao ;) ENjOy. 

First Fanfic Go Easy. Here's a Cookie for you. 🍪


	2. The One Where It Continued

3rd POV

Sometime After Voldemort left as a spirit and Harry passed out from exhaustion, James started to awaken and soon rose from unconsciousness.

'Uhhhh...what happened...' Jamies moaned, '...Lily...Voldemort..save...time...? VOLDEMORT! LILY! WHERE ARE YOU? Oh, no!"

James ran up the stairs narrowly missing a part of the shattered ceiling and bursts through the entrance way for the boy's bedroom. James soon sees Lily lying on the floor looking as if she's dead (and James being James started to shout), "LILS! LILY! OH NO! MY POOR LILY! HOW DARE SHE DIE!".

Lily slowly peels her eyes open to the noise and quicking gathers her surroundings before pushing James down to snap him out of the stupor.

"James! JAMES! Call Albus NOW! Quickly! Before we do anything!"

James quickly runs down and grabs flu powder before fire calling Albus.

"ALBUS! ALBUS! DUMBLEDORE! He was here-andhewasbigandweirdandvoldish-"

"James my boy! Calm down! I'm coming and as soon as I'm there you can tell me what happened. Okay?" 

"Yes, Okay. I'm sorry it's just HE was here" 

"It's fine, now go to your wife and children, I'll be there soon."

The fire call soon ends and James quickly sprints upstairs back to Lily and his children.

-Sometime After- 

As Elvis Dumbledore walked up the pathway to Godric's Hollow he continuously whispered and anyone that heard it would have been disturbed.

"Win, taken, gone, greater good..." He continuously mumbled and soon he found himself at the potters front door. 

He straightened himself out and walked in quickly surveying the damage before going to Harry and Godric's bedroom.

AN: Well, Uh, I've had this part ready for a while but I keep forgetting and wasn't bothered to posttt. I know it's short but I've written a bit of the next chapter so it will be up soon. I also Left it at an awkward part so have fun with that.

Here's a Cookiee! 🍪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I just wanted to get something out! Oh well 🤷🏼♀️

**Author's Note:**

> Uh Yello! Hi! ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡*( ͡˘̴ ͜ ʖ̫ ͡˘̴ )*♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
